Before Our Innocence Was Lost
by kristaniella
Summary: Seul Harry Potter était assez fou pour l'aimer. Le feu et La glace pouvaient-ils co-exister sans se détruire complètement ? Harry P /Oc Traduction de la version original Before Our Innocence Was Lost de TrappedDream.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, ceci est une fanfic de TrappedDream que j'ai traduit de l'anglais il y a quelque mois. Il y a surement beaucoup de fautes et j'en suis désolée ! Vous pouvez me les signaler par MP !**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce travail et merci à ma Béta. **

**Vous pouvez trouver le lien de l'histoire original en anglais sur mon profil dans « Favorite stories ». **

**20 DECEMBRE 1996**

-Sarah ? dit Nathalie en se rapprochant de mon lit, Je commence à m'inquiéter, et je ne suis pas la seule. Dis-moi ce que tu as, s'il te plait !

Je ne relevai même pas la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Il y a un problème, ou… ?

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je laissai échapper un rire sans joie. Je lui lançai d'une voix… bizarre :

- Laisse-moi toute seule.

- Mais…

-J'ai dis laisse-moi toute seule.

Elle sursauta. N'importe quelle autre personne sensée aurait été en train de courir vers la porte la plus proche, ne voulant pas me mettre encore plus en colère, mais elle me connaissais depuis notre tendre enfance. Avant que je ne devienne la personne que je suis maintenant. Elle était la seule personne qui connaissait le vrai moi. La seule personne à qui je pouvais faire confiance en ce moment.

-Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça encore longtemps, les gens vont commencer à soupçonner quelque chose.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'en avais rien à faire. Qu'ils suspectent ce qu'ils veulent. Qu'ils découvrent même la vérité, je m'en fous. Peut être que de cette façon, je sentirais enfin quelque chose.

Je me demandai constamment : Est-ce qu'il l'embrasse de la même manière qu'il m'a embrassée moi ? Est-ce qu'il la regarde de la même manière qu'il m'a regardée moi ?

_-Je te ferai sentir quelque chose, disait-il, je te le jure, je réussirai._

Mes lèvres se tordirent légèrement. _Félicitations Harry. Tu as réussi._

-Veux-tu que j'envoie un Hibou Express à tes parents ? me demanda-t-elle. Je secouai la tête.

-Je vais bien, répondis-je. Elle tourna la tête et me dévisagea. Elle semblait tellement soulagée que j'aie enfin ouvert la bouche.

-Je suis Sarah Helen Beckingham, J'ajoute en me levant. Personne ne peux me mettre en colère. Personne ne vaut la peine que je me mette en colère.

-Bien sur…, murmura-t-elle. je me dirigeai vers le grand miroir de la chambre. Je m'y regardai. Mes cheveux d'un brun profond étaient en bataille, et mes yeux noisette étaient rouges et gonflés.

Ma gorge se serra et je relevai le menton.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je me répétais ces mots, qui avaient été imprégnés dans mon crâne depuis des années. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre sauf de moi-même.

Je regardai le reflet de Nathalie dans le miroir. Ses magnifiques yeux marrons, qui me regardaient d'habitude avec admiration, m'observaient en cet instant avec un autre sentiment, avec lequel je n'étais pas familière. Mais la lueur dans son regard était toujours la même : pure et naïve.

Comme si quelqu'un pouvait être naïf dans mon monde.

Je pouvais voir mon regard revenir à la normale, mon expression changeait. Le feu familier reprenait la place de la peine et de la douleur. Ne jamais abandonner. Rage. Désire. Cette férocité brûlante.

Je me tournai vers elle et elle fit involontairement un pas en arrière.

Je connaissais déjà la nouvelle qui allait se répandre dans la salle commune dans l'espace de quelques secondes… En fait, tous les élèves de Poudlard allaient parler d'une seule et unique chose : Sarah Beckingham est de retour.

Et bien sur, notre nouveau couple en or allait en entendre parler aussi. Super. C'était à mon tour de le blesser maintenant, il avait quand même le droit de savoir ce qui allait leur tomber dessus..

_Je suis forte, _me murmurai-je à moi même. _ Je suis plus forte que n'importe qui d'autre._

-Sors de la chambre, lui dis-je et elle sortit sans me le faire répéter une deuxième fois. J'essuyai les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de mes yeux et je ramenai mes cheveux en arrière.

_Pleurer est ce que les faibles se permettent de faire, _me disait ma mère. _Et toi tu n'es pas faible, loin de là. _

Non, je ne suis pas faible. Je survivais toujours, qu'importe ce que je traversais. Je me battais toujours, suivant mon propre chemin, ne me souciant de personne d'autre. Personne ne méritait que je le regarde une deuxième fois.

Je serrai les dents et tentai un sourire convainquant, me dévisageant dans le miroir. La fille dans la glace me scrutait ironiquement.

Maintenant, j'en étais sure. Si j'arrivais à sourire, alors que mon cœur souffrait autant, je peux être sure que je ne serais jamais faible.

Ni libre. Je m'étais crée ma propre cage.

J'inspirai profondément.

_Je suis heureuse. Je suis parfaite._

Ou pas.

_Ça n'a aucune importance. Je sais ce que je dois faire à présent._

_« Si tu n'arrive pas le faire réellement, fais semblant »_

_C'est la règle principale du monde dans lequel je suis née. Le monde dans lequel vous ne pouvez vous permettre de perdre votre innocence._

_Parce que vous devez d'abord l'avoir, cette innocence._

-Adieu miss Amoureuse, chuchotai-je en souriant, Bon retour miss cœur de glaces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde, ceci est une fanfic de TrappedDream que j'ai traduit de l'anglais il y a quelque mois. Il y a surement beaucoup de fautes et j'en suis désolée ! Vous pouvez me les signaler par MP ou par Review !**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce travail et merci à ma Béta. **

**Vous pouvez trouver le lien de l'histoire original en anglais sur mon profil dans « Favorite stories ». **

**R&R :D **

C'était impressionnant combien le corps humain pouvait souffrir.

Pas physiquement. Juste…

C'était vraiment incroyable comme j'arrivais encore à marcher. Sourire. Parler, alors que je souffrais le martyre intérieurement.

Mais le pire était que, bien sûr, personne ne pouvait deviner combien j'avais de la peine et de la rancœur cachée à l'intérieur de moi-même. Ou peut-être bien que c'était une bonne chose ! Inutile d'exposer mes sentiments les plus intimes au grand Jour…

- Oh regardez, Sarah a décidé de nous honorer de son humble présence, s'exclama Blaise dés qu'il me vit descendant les escaliers. Quand je pénétrai la salle commune, tous ceux qui étaient présents retinrent leur souffle en me regardant.

- Pourquoi donc cette longue absence ?

- J'avais attrapé un mauvais rhume. Mais je vais bien maintenant.

- Tant mieux Tu nous as manqué.

J'acquiesçai, acceptant son compliment, et regardai autour. Quelques premièrs et deuxièmes années se disputaient pour s'asseoir le plus près de nous et j'étais entourée des filles de ma bande. J'avais choisis ma bande il y a quelques années, et suivant une liste de critères très spécifique. Les heureuses élues ont accès à bons nombres d'avantages grâce à moi, alors je profite de leurs gratitudes en leurs demandant de me rendre quelques services. Elles me suivent partout, alors on les appelle les mini-sarh.

-Tu as l'air un peu pâle, me dit Blaise.

-Vraiment ?, souris-je, Même moi, je ne peux pas être totalement en pleine forme après deux jours de maladie, Zabini.

Quelques lèche-bottes rigolèrent et je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière sur mes épaules.

-Je sors, à plus tard, leur annonçais-je alors que mon groupe de mini-sarh se rapprocha de moi, mais je secouai la tête.

-Que personne ne me dérange, les avertis-je. Ou est Natalie ?

-Dehors, Sarah, déclara une fille.

-D'accord, réponds-je avant de sortir de la salle commune. A la minute où je sortis dans le couloir, je vis défiler devant mes yeux une série d'images qui me serra le cœur.

Des images de Weasley et lui.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et secouai la tête énergétiquement. J'inspirai profondément, forçant mon corps à bouger et j'avançai lentement. Un pas. Un autre. Et un autre.

Mes lèvres étaient plus sèches que jamais. Comme si le feu en moi, celui qui me consumait, avait réussi à s'échapper et à m'atteindre de l'extérieur.

-Sar ?dit quelqu'un et je me retournai pour faire face à la personne en question.

- Salut toi…, Dis-je d'une voix …. morte.

- Hey, où vas-tu ?

-Dehors, dis-je sur le même ton, baissant le regard vers ma petite sœur. A mes yeux, elle était parfaite : grands yeux bleus et cheveux blonds. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Et ironiquement, elle pensait que j'étais l'incarnation de la perfection.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

Je souris :

-Pas cette fois, sœurette. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seule.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Rien, j'ai juste besoin de penser.

-Hmm….D'accord alors, mais promets-moi qu'on se retrouvera plus tard.

J'étais sure qu'elle avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle est l'une des filles les plus intelligentes que j'ai rencontrées, c'est la raison pour laquelle le choixpeau magique l'avait envoyée à Serdaigle.

Mes parents étaient vraiment en colère, mais on s'y attendait quelque peu.

- Promis, disais-je, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, mais il faudrait mieux que j'y aille là.

- Ciao.

Je lui tournai le dos et repris ma marche. Enfin arrivée dehors, je pris place à l'ombre d'un arbre.

_-Alors c'est comme ça que tu arrives à charmer les filles, Potter ?_

_-Pourquoi voudrais-je te charmer, Beckingham ?_

Génial, maintenant je commence à délirer. Pauvre fille.

_-Ne commets pas l'erreur de penser que tu me connais, Potter. Les gens ont tendance à penser de cette façon, avant que je ne ruine leurs vies._

_-Je ne te connais pas ? Voyons voir, Sarah Beckingham, née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, la fille dont le reste du monde doit se sentir honoré de respirer le même air qu'elle. Serpentard et fière de l'être, future Mangemort, la reine au cœur de pierre qu'aucun homme ne peut avoir. J'ai raté quelque chose ?_

Respire profondément Sarah…

_-Comment pouvais-tu n'avoir aucun ami à l'école ?_

_-Quand les brutes de l'école te haïssent et te persécutent, ce n'est pas si difficile. Et toi ?_

_Je pris une pause :_

_-Tu connais Natalie, et il y avait … des autres aussi. Les autres enfants essayaient d'être amis avec moi, car leurs parents le leurs ordonnaient. Tu sais, pour être plus proche de ma famille, du pouvoir, de l'argent…_

_- Aïe._

_- Ouais._

Concentre-toi. N'y pense plus…

_-Si je le voulais, mais bien sûr je ne suis pas en train de dire que je le veux, on ne pourrait tout de même pas…_

_-Tu pense que j'ignore ça ? Tu serais immédiatement placée à la tête de la liste des cibles de Voldemort._

_Je déglutis et le regardai. Il me sourit douloureusement._

_-Tu n'y as jamais pensé, n'est-ce pas ? Du fait que je puisse te causer de la peine. Que je puisse être la raison de tes souffrances, même si je ne le fais pas exprès?_

Calme-toi. Trouve-toi une distraction, n'importe quoi….

_-Que veux-tu de moi à la fin ?_

_-Je veux que tu admettes enfin que tu m'aimes ! Tu le veux aussi, autant que moi, mais tu continue à jouer à ce jeu stupide ! _

Je serrai les poings et frappai le sol. Je tressaillis quand je sentis une douleur atroce au niveau des doigts et fus tout à coup surprise par un coup de tonnerre.

Il pleuvait ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarqué plutôt ?

Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ?

Je reniflai et me relevai. J'étais à cent pour cent certaine que mon eyeliner avait dégouliné maintenant.

Merlin, que faisais-je ? J'étais supposée être le centre d'attention du monde entier, mais à la place, j'étais là en train de me plaindre-

_NON. Je ne l'aime pas,_ pensais-je.

Mes pas me conduisirent au château. J'entrai dans le grand hall quand-

- Sarah ?

Oh génial. Qui c'était maintenant ?

- Que faisais-tu dehors ? demanda Natalie en me fixant d'un air étonné.

- Je réfléchissais.

- Sous la pluie ?

J'haussai les épaules.

- Sarah-

-Je vais aller me préparer pour le dîner, annonçais-je automatiquement. Elle sembla déconcertée.

- As-tu besoin de quelques choses ?

-Oui, dis à Mary de vérifier si Beth va bien. Dis à Lisa de ne pas oublier de faire mon devoir de potion. Dis à Jane que je veux le livre « La Métamorphose Des Animaux» sur mon lit dès que j'aurais terminé de dîner. On se voit dans le Hall.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle commune et passai une main dans mes cheveux mouillés. J'essuyai mes yeux pour vérifier que mon maquillage n'avait pas trop coulé et…

- Merlin…, murmurai-je en regardant mon reflet dans la fenêtre. Je léchai mes lèvres et pris un mouchoir de mon sac, l'enveloppai autour de mon doigt et essayai de réparer les dégâts causés par la pluie.

Un gloussement me parvenait de derrière moi et j'entraperçus un couple tournant au coin du couloir.

Et je me suis figée sur place.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait sauter le dîner, ronronna-t-elle en secouant ses cheveux roux. Elle lui tenait la main, et la plaça sur ses hanches, s'appuyant le dos contre le mur.

Lui d'un autre côté avait l'air aussi figé que je ne l'étais. Son regard se concentra sur la fenêtre dès qu'il y vit mon reflet, et j'aurais jurée qu'il s'était mis à respirer plus rapidement que la normale.

Je maintins mon menton levé et repris ma respiration, une seconde plus tard j'avais le dos droit. Je regardai le reflet de ses yeux dans la fenêtre, puis je baissai légèrement mes paupières, bougeai un peu la tête. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et je tournai la tête.

Ensuite, comme me l'avait appris ma mère, je tournai les talons et sans même un regard en arrière, je partis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les gens !**

**J'avoue que l'absence de Review me met le moral à plat sachant que je fais tout ce que je peux pour vous fournir une fic décemment traduite sans trop de fautes, et croyez-moi c'est du boulot pour moi qui suis une grosse flemmarde, mais bon. Si vous n'aimez pas mon travail, je comprends moi aussi je n'aime pas toute les fanfics je l'avoue. **

**Bref,**** ceci est une fanfic de TrappedDream que j'ai traduit de l'anglais. Il y a surement beaucoup de fautes et j'en suis désolée****, je fais tout ce que je peux**** ! Vous pouvez me les signaler par MP ou par Review !**

-Et après, Slughorn a dit que c'était l'une des meilleures potions qu'il ait jamais vu. Il a même ajouté que j'avais un talent naturel, Me disait-elle toute excitée, je lui souris.

-Bravo, sœurette.

-Et il a dit, que je pourrais peut être faire parti de son Club l'année prochaine.

-Le Slug Club ?

-Oui, comme toi.

Je tournai ma tète et dévisagea ma petite sœur. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire qu'elle ne serait jamais comme moi. Et c'est une bonne chose, croyez-moi. Elle est juste trop…gentille pour être comme moi, elle est trop sincère. Elle ne méritait en aucun cas de me ressembler. Personne ne le méritait. Même moi, je ne le méritais pas.

Elle s'éclairci la gorge :

-Um, Sarah… As-tu envoyé une lettre à Mère récemment ?

-Non, Pourquoi tu demande ?

-Elle..Je lui ai envoyé une lettre...et elle m'a parut un peu bizarre, froide…je me demandais, si elle ne t'avait rien dit…

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer et je serrai les lèvres.

-Elle est surement occupée. Ils sont toujours occupés, Tu les connais !

-C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?, Elle inspira profondément et baissa les yeux.

-Beth ! Arrêtes d'être ridicule ! Tu dis n'importe quoi..

-Non, c'est à toi d'arrêter Sar, tu sais que c'est la vérité. Ils m'envoient des hiboux rarement et ils sont plus distants que d'habitude. Parce que tu sais, je n'ai pas réussi à aller à Serpentard.

-Non, ILS n'ont pas réussi à aller à Serdaigle. Sérieusement Bee, Tu t'inquiètes pour un rien. Et moi aussi, à ma première année, ils ne m'écrivaient que rarement. Toi au moins, le choixpeau t'as envoyé dans une maison pour ton intelligence et non pas pour ton sang.

-Alors si tu avais été envoyé à Serdaigle, tu n'aurais pas été en colère ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

Je mentais de façon si naturelle, que je me serais presque cru. Et j'ajoutais pour la rassurer :

-Mais en plus, qui se souci de l'avis de Mère ? Comment si elle et Père avaient été des élèves _parfaits_ à Poudlard !

-Mère, elle a eu 9 O au Buse.

-Tu en auras 10.

-Sarah ?, elle souriait timidement.

-Humm..

-Ou sont tes… minis ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, en train de flirter avec des garçons dans les couloirs ou qu'importe, Pourquoi tu demandes ?, je répondis confuse.

-Je ne suis pas habituée à te voir sans ton groupe, ils te suivent partout.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être entourée de ces personnes quand je passe du temps avec ma petite sœur. Et j'ai- besoin d'un peu de temps toute seule.

-C'est plutôt….bizarre. Répliqua-t-elle en évitant mon regard.

-Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demandais-je perdu.

-Disons que tu as été entourée de tes minis depuis que tu as….11 ans ?

-Haha

-Sérieusement, tu as l'air…bizarre. Comme si.., elle hésita à continuer sa phrase.

-Comme si quoi ? L'encourageais-je.

-Tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère, heinn ?

- Craches le morceau, petite.

-Avant ces deux dernières semaines, avant ton rhume, tu avais l'air plus….vivante. Et maintenant, te voila redevenue- froide, comme avant.

-Froide ?

-Vide, en quelque sorte ! Tu es ma sœur, et je suis la seule à te connaitre réellement- à part Natalie bien sur. Et je sais ce qu'est caché derrière ton cœur de glaces.

Mon cœur –en question, fit un bond dans ma poitrine, je lui murmurai :

-Je vais bien, Beth.

Elle secoua la téte.

-Toi même tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu n'a jamais dis « je vais bien » a personne. En faite, personne n'osait te le demander, et tu te fichais pas mal de que le monde pensait. Mais maintenant, c'est comme si tu essaye de convaincre les autres. Et de te convaincre toi-même, également.

-D'accord, Je soupire, tu commence à être trop Serdaigle pour mon intelligence, et pour mon égo.

-Sar-

-Va faire tes devoirs ou qu'importe ce que vous faites d'habitude, vous les surdouées. Je dois y aller pour ma part. Dis-je en me relevant.

-Sar-

-N'oses pas mettre en question mon autorité, Je lui fis un clin d'œil et parti en direction de château.

Je me figeai quelques secondes hésitante, et repris ma marche me dirigeant vers la volière.

Peut être qu'elle avait raison. Si je voulais redevenir la personne que j'étais avant, je ne devais probablement plus passer du temps en solitaire.

Mais le voulais-je vraiment ? Redevenir la personne que j'étais avant ?

Je secouai la tête et monta les escaliers. Enfin arrivée à la voliere, je posai un parchemin et une plume sur la table au coin, et je commençai à écrire une lettre à mère essayant d'éclaircir les points avec elle à propos de Beth. Dés que j'eu terminé, je nouai le parchemin au pied de ma chouette qui s'envola rapidement.

-Sarah ?

Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui m'avait appelé. Personne d'autres ne pouvait faire accélérer les battements de mon cœur rien qu'en disant mon prénom.

J'essayai d'ignorer le besoin urgent qui me prit d'alller vers lui et de me mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine. Je m'ordonnais d'être forte, et je me retournai afin de lui faire face.

Ses cheveux noirs cordeau étaient aussi en batailles que d'habitude, et ses yeux émeraude, dont la l'éclat en eux me faisait fondre-littéralement, avaient l'impression qu'il attendait mon regard depuis des années.

Il dégluti et avança d'un pas vers moi avec hésitation, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. C'est avec honte que j'avoue que je n'y arrivais pas.

Il regarda autour de moi, et demanda étonné :

-Tu es seule ?

Je n'ai rien répondu, je me contentai juste de le regardai comme si j'étais hypnotisée. Peut être qu'il était désolé. Qu'il regrettait. Qu'il était venu ici pour s'excuser, pour s'expliquer. Peut être…

Je clignai des yeux frénétiquement, étonné du fait que je pouvais être aussi pathétique. Je laissai échapper un rire moqueur, sans joie. Je riais de ma propre stupidité. Je repris mes esprits et avançai vers la sortie, mais avant que je ne l'atteigne, il m'attrapa le bras et me ramena en arrière, vers lui. Dés qu'il m'eu touché, c'était comme çi quelque chose en moi s'était réveillée soudainement. Je le repoussai avec toute la force que je possédais.

-Tu n'a aucun droit de me toucher. Grognais-je. Il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes, seulement pour les ré-ouvrir et soutenir mon regard à nouveau.

Il avança un pas, se rapprochant de moi. Je sortis ma baguette et la pointa sur sa poitrine. Il soupira :

-Je ne vais pas sortir ma baguette, Sar.

Je souris moqueuse :

-Quel Gentleman ! Oh, mais bien sur, Weasley a du bien s'en occupée, de ta baguette !?

Il était assez intelligent pour saisir le double sens- il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps en ma compagnie- mais il décida d'ignorer mon sarcasme.

-Tu es en colère.

-Non, non c'est tout le contraire. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as aucun droit d'être en colère.

-Oh c'est vrai ! C'est ça majesté Potter qui devrait être en colère. Mes sincères excuses !

-Arrêtes-ça.

Il essayait de se calmer, et je pouvais voir les efforts que ça lui demander pour y parvenir.

-Merde Sarah, Je te l'ai demandé. Je t'ai demandé si tu m'aimais ou non –

-T'aimais ?, les mots s'échappaient de ma bouche sans que je ne m'en rende compte, _Je te faisais Confiance !_

Il avança d'un autre pas. Et un autre. Et un autre, jusqu'à ce que ma baguette touche sa poitrine.

-Tu ne veux pas faire ça, crois-moi, le menaçais-je.

Il rapprocha sa main, et éloigna les quelques mèches qui retombaient sur mon visage. Sa main glissa lentement écartant ma baguette. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les miens. Je pouvais bien mourir en cet instant, je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte.

La chose la plus importante à mes yeux, c'était _lui_.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il me regarde de nouveau comme il le faisait si bien, qu'il me touche encore et encore. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Idem en ce qui concerne la mienne. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'étais presque sure qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

Un souvenir de lui _m'embrassant _défila devant mes yeux, _riant, touchant ma nuque…_

Il rapprocha doucement mon corps au sien, je sentais sa respiration sur ma joue, ses lèvres étaient à quelques malheureux centimètres des miennes..

Je fermai les yeux, et chuchota :

-Tu étais juste obligé de tout foutre en l'air, hein ?

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me regarder dans les yeux, je murmurai le sort :

-Petrificus Totalus.

Son corps devint rigide et tomba à terre. Je reniflai bruyamment et me retins de pleurer. Et puis me rappelant qu'il pouvait m'entendre, je lui déclarai d'une voix cruelle :

-Tu dois savoir que quand quelqu'un me blesse et me fait mal, je lui faire encore plus mal. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Je sentais mon cœur se briser à chaque mot prononcé, mais je me forçai à continuer :

-Maintenant écoute moi attentivement, Harry Potter. Je n'en ai plus rien à battre de ta petite personne. Tu l'as bien mérité et cela à la seconde ou tu l'as embrassée, _elle_. Tu es mort pour moi. Tu n'es même plus mon ennemi. Tu n'existe plus pour moi.

Je le regardai une dernière fois.

-J'annulerais le sort dés que j'arriverais à ma salle commune. Juste pour être sur que tu ne me suives pas. Adieu.

Je sortis de la volière rapidement et courus jusqu'à la salle commune. Enfin arrivée, je peux m'accorder cinq minutes de repos. Je calmai les tremblements qui m'avaient saisis, murmura le contre sort. Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre en me répétant :

-C'est mieux ainsi.. C'est mieux ainsi…C'est mieux ainsi..

**Review ?! ) **


End file.
